


fluffy, fluffy, fluffy

by eaintdarkside



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 스팍커크 합작 참여





	1. Chapter 1

망할.  
스팍이 인형이 되었다.  
  
\- 함장의 선택에 유감을 표하지. 그것이 설령 상급 기관의 뜻이었다 하더라도 인류의 폭력성을 드러내는 사건이었음은 명백한 사실이오.   
  
사실 그들과 접촉할 계획은 없었다. 이건 그냥 곤족과의 문제였단 말이다.  
  
\- 당신들은 아직 우리와 교류 할 준비가 되지 않았소. 먼 훗날 그대들의 지성과 도덕심이 더 높아지면 우리가 당신들을 찾아갈지도 모르지.  
  
좀 더 자기 변호를 하자면 곤족이 먼저 쐈다. 엔터프라이즈에 구멍이 날 뻔했는데 리액션을 안 할 수도 없었고 스타플릿에서도 강경하게 대응해 달라고 주문했다. 짐의 대처엔 문제가 없었다. 저 '전지전능한 존재'가 끼어들기 전까진.  
  
\- 하지만 그에 앞서 당신의 실책엔 책임이 따라야 할 것이오. 제임스 T. 커크. 그대에게 가장 소중한 이를 하루동안 변형 시키겠소. 그 기간 동안 본인의 선택에 대해 고민하고 반성하는 계기가 되길 바라지.  
  
본인들을 메트론이라고 소개한 녀석들은 멀건 낯짝으로 식겁할 소리를 아무렇지도 않게 했다. 짐은 '가장 소중한 이'라는 대목에서 거의 즉시 부함장을 떠올렸지만 중령에게 어떤 내색도 한 적이 없었던 탓에 등에서 식은땀이 죽 흘렀다. 아무한테도 말 안했는데 설마 저 외계인들이 알겠어? 그리고 그 놈의 패널티를 줄 거면 나한테 줄 것이지 부함장은 무슨 죄란 말인가. 짝사랑 대상인 죄?  
  
하지만 뭐라고 항의 하기도 전에 곁에 서 있던 스팍의 모습이 사라졌다. 벌떡 자리에서 일어나 일등항해사의 이름을 외쳤을 때 의자 아래에서 침착한 목소리가 들렸다.  
  
"함장님. 저는 괜찮습니다."  
  
안 괜찮아 보인다. 자신을 올려다보고 있는 작은 솜뭉치를 본다면 누구든 그렇게 생각할 것이다. 곁으로 달려온 본즈가 욕설을 내뱉는다. "댐잇! 저 미친놈들이 우리 부함장을 애들 장난감으로 만들었어!" 물론 '그 미친놈'들은 선의의 말을 들었다. 허여멀건 얼굴이 굳는게 보인다. 본즈는 괜찮냐고?  
  
"망할! 이놈의 문짝! 좀 열리라고! 왜 인식을! 안 하느냔 말이야! 인식! 야 임마! 문짝!"  
  
터보 리프트 앞에서 날뛰며 비속어를 내뱉는 작은 강아지 인형. 짐은 이마를 짚었다. 보다못한 크루가 리프트 앞으로 다가가 손을 흔들자 문이 열렸다.  
  
"고마워, 대위. 망할 메트론인지 메가톤인지 집에 가다 말똥이나 밟아라!"  
  
분통터트리는 험악한 목소리와는 다르게 인형이 되어버린 작은 본즈는 커다란 귀를 펄럭이고 있었기 때문에 대원들은 아무런 타격도 받지 못한다. 그저 통통 뛰어가는 발과 작은 꼬리가... 인형으로 변한 본즈의 꼬리는 대단히 치명적이라 크루들은 부들부들 떨고 있었다. 승조원들의 시선이 그것에 꽂혀있는 것을 아는지 모르는지 의사는 다시 리프트 안에서 날뛰기 시작한다.  
  
"메디!베이! 버튼이! 왜! 이렇게! 높은 데! 있는거냐고! 망할!"  
  
닥터의 욕설을 들으며 흐린 눈을 뒤편으로 돌리자 검은 의자위에 올라 앉은 부함장과 시선이 마주쳤다. 아니... 마주친 것 같다. 마주친 거 맞지? 작고 뾰족한 귀를 가진 고양이 인형을 -짐은 울어야 할지 웃어야 할지 모르겠다- 바라보는데 차분한 목소리가 나온다.  
  
"시스템에 음성인식 기능을 확장해야겠습니다."  
"그래. 그거 좋겠다. 근데 작업 할 수 있겠어?"  
"문제 없습니다."  
  
너 패널에 손 닿지도 않잖아...  
  
차마 그 말은 입에 올리지 못한다. 부함장은 의연하게 앉아서... 아니, 의자위에 달랑 올라간 짧은 다리를 보면 의연하다는 표현은 적당하지 않은 것 같다. 짐은 깊이 숨을 내쉰다. 그 사이 브릿지 크루 한 명이 본즈를 위해 터보리프트의 버튼을 대신 눌러주었다. 부디 메디베이 앞에서 누구던 만나길 기도해본다. 안 그랬다간 또 인식 안하는 문 앞에서 날뛰는 강아지 인형을 보게 될 테니까.  
  
"메트론들의 약속은 하루였으니까."  
  
함선은 그 괴팍한 외계인들을 뒤로하고 케스프릿으로 향하고 있다. 전초기지의 물자를 싣고 스타베이스 67로 간다. 일주일간의 여정. 그 동안 엔터프라이즈는 다른 임무 없이 평이한 시간을 보낼 것이다.  
  
"어차피 받은 임무도 없고 급한 일정도 없잖아. 내일까지 휴가 내서 좋아하는 명상같은 거 하는게 좋지 않겠어?"  
"적절치 않습니다. 그리고 지금은 즉시 처리해야 할 보고서가 있습니다."  
  
고개를 끄덕하고 짧은 팔을 뻗어 패드를 잡는다. 스팍은 거의 자신의 키만한 디바이스를 다리 위에 올리고 복잡한 문서를 꺼내 정렬한다. 짐은 그 모습을 흐린 눈으로 본다. 패드 센서는 솜뭉치마저 인식하는 건가. 스타플릿 기술력 상당한데... 순간 삐익- 하는 통신음이 울렸다.  
  
\- 브릿지. 메디베이입니다.  
"본즈. 잘 도착했어?"  
\- 부함장은 언제 올 수 있대? 이왕 검진 하는 거 나랑 같이 하는 게 좋을 것 같아서. 비교군이 있으면 사태 파악에 도움이 되겠지.  
"잠깐 기다려봐."  
  
일등항해사가 뒤에서 대꾸한다.  
  
"1.21분 후 보고서 전송이 완료 됩니다."  
"금방 간대."  
  
쉬운 말로 번역해서 전달하자 본즈는 기다리겠다고 대꾸하곤 통신을 끊었다. 짐은 다시 고개를 뒤로 돌린다. 부드러워 보이는 회색 인형이 패드의 표면을 두드린다. 짐은 메트론이 말한 '가장 소중한 이'에 대해 스팍에게 질문받지 않아 다행이라고 생각한다. 적당히 넘길 생각이었지만 포커페이스를 할 수 있을지 장담 못하기 때문이다. 그런데, 사실 그렇지 않은가. 함장에게 가장 중요한 이는 당연히 부함장이지. 뭐... 아니면 별 수 없고.  
  
그나저나 두 사람 다 건강에 문제가 생기지 않았으면 좋겠는데. 스팍이 메디베이로 갈 땐 동행해 줘야겠다. 터보 리프트 문이 열리지 않아 같은 자리에서 붕붕 뛰는 일등항해사는 별로 보고 싶지... 커크의 푸른 시선이 공중에 멈춘다. 아니. 나름 괜찮을 것 같은데... 대령의 부적절한 생각을 아는지 모르는지 벌칸은 정리된 보고서를 빠르게 재검토 한다.  
  
  
  
"사양하겠습니다."  
  
짐이 손을 뻗어 부함장을 바이오베드로 올려주려고 하자 둥근 손을 올려 거부를 표한다. 옆에서 본즈가 투덜거렸다.  
  
"중령님. 무슨 수를 생각중이신지는 모르겠는데 그냥 도와 달라고 하는 게 속 편할겁니다."  
  
곁에 선 채플이 미소했다.  
  
"아까 치프도 부함장님처럼 거절하셨거든요."  
"그래서 바이오베드 아래서 제자리 뛰기를 1분 내내 했죠. 댐잇."  
  
그리곤 강아지 인형이 복실복실한 팔을 뻗는다. 채플은 평소보다 10배쯤 상냥해진 얼굴로 본즈를 들어 베드 위에 올렸다. 회색 고양이 인형의 시선이 위로 올라간다. 강아지 인형이 진 빠진 음성으로 말을 이었다.  
  
"포기하면 편합니다."  
  
인형인지라 예의 날 선 눈썹도 없고 입도 없다. 원래도 무표정이었지만 그래도 희미하게 감지할 수 있는 무언가가 있었는데 인형이 되니 더 난관이다. 짐은 어색한 미소를 띄며 부함장에게 조심스레 제안했다.  
  
"스팍. 베드에 올리는 것만 도와줄게."  
  
부함장과 함께 작아진 푸른 셔츠. 메트론의 미의식의 결과인지 옷깃은 소매로 내려올수록 넓었고 소매의 수장도 착실히 재현되어 있다. 문득 스팍의 운동복과 잠옷은 어떡하지. 하는 바보 같은 생각이 든다. 그건 이따 고민하자. 일단 건강 체크가 우선이야.  
  
고양이 인형은 잠시간 대꾸하지 않다가 이내 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"지금은 함장님의 도움을 받는 것이 논리적이겠습니다. 실례가 됩니다만 도움을 부탁 드립니다."  
"전혀 실례가 아니야! 나 때문에 이렇게 되어서 정말 미안해."  
  
짐은 스팍에게 손을 뻗었다. 큰 손이 공중에 멈추고 대령은 부함장의 어디를 잡아야 할지 몰라 창백해진다. 팔째 한꺼번에 잡으면 움직임이 불편해 싫어할 것 같고, 겨드랑이 사이에 손을 넣자니 아이한테 하는 모양새라 그도 편치 않다. 커크가 이도저도 못한 채 머뭇거리자 고양이 인형은 허리를 꼿꼿이 편 채 손을 뻗어 바닥을 가리켰다. 짐이 플로어에 손을 내리자 손바닥위에 올라왔다. 그 놀랄만큼 가벼운 무게. 짐은 반대편 손을 뻗어 스팍이 그것을 잡아 중심을 유지할 수 있도록 도우며 정중히 바이오 베드 위로 옮겼다. 흡사 손바닥 리프트다. 본즈 역시 인형이 되어 버려 눈썹도, 입도 없는 데다 눈도 깜빡이지 못하는 탓에 어떤 표정인지 알 수 없었지만- 갈색 강아지가 팔짱 끼고 있는 모습을 보니 그의 감정은 '불만'이나 '황당함'인 듯 싶다. 그래도 어쩌랴. 제임스는 부함장의 인권... 아니 벌칸권... 아니 묘권을 지켜주고 싶은 걸.  
  
"그래- 이제 시작해 보자고. 부함장님. 거기 누워 계십쇼. 채플. 스캔 부탁해."  
  
  
  
건강에는 아무런 이상이 없었다. 검진 결과 내부엔 순수하게 솜이 들어있음이 판명 되었고, 체온이나 심박 등의 기본적인 바이탈 역시 측정 불가였다. 솜뭉치 밖에 없는데 바이탈이 어디 있겠는가. 그럼에도 불구하고 움직이고, 이야기하고, 감정을 느끼고, 사고 할 수 있다는 게 놀랍다. 본즈는 고개를 절레절레 젓는다. 커다란 귀가 펄럭인다. 귀여워 죽겠네. 하지만 본인에게 말하면 안 될 테다. 저런 모습을 다시 볼 수 없으면 슬프겠지.  
  
"막말로 자상을 입거나 절상을 입어도 쉽게 처치 가능이다 그거지. 실과 바늘만 있으면."  
"메디베이가 아니라 재단사를 찾아가야 하는거야?"  
"함선에 재단사가 있을리 만무하니 그런 기술이 있는 크루를 찾아야겠지. 어쨌든 바느질 할 일 없게 하루 동안 조심하는 게 좋겠네. 난 여기서 뭔가 다른 방법이 없는지 찾아볼게. 뭐, 그냥 기다리는 게 낫겠다 싶지만."  
"뭔가 더 나오면 알려줘."  
  
커다란 패드를 흔들며 본즈가 건너편 베드를 향한다.  
  
"중령님. 이제 돌아가셔도 됩니다."  
"고맙네."  
  
작은 고양이 인형은 베드 위에서 가볍게 뛰어 내린다. 걱정이 되어 재빨리 다가갔지만 스팍은 의연히 고개를 치켜들고 이야기한다.  
  
"무게가 가벼워 이 정도 높이에서 뛰어 내려도 신체에 가해지는 충격이 작습니다."  
  
그리곤 베드 위의 본즈를 바라보며 질문했다.  
  
"닥터. 음식과 물의 섭취는 어떻게 처리하면 좋겠나."  
  
강아지 인형은 베드 위가 미끄러웠는지 가장가지에 앉는다. 둥글고 북실북실한 발 끝이 눈에 들어오고, 짐은 조심스레 상체를 뒤로 물려 베드에 얹힌 짧은 꼬리를 확인한다. 살면서 본 모든 꼬리 중 가장 귀엽게 생겼다. 저거 만지면 본즈가 죽이려 들겠지? 함장이 강아지 인형에게 살해당할 가능성을 계산하는 동안 선의는 심각한 목소리로 대꾸한다.  
  
"솔직히 저도 모르겠습니다. 그리고 지금 저흰 입도 없거든요? 이 꼴로 대화가 가능하다는 게 더 신기하네요."  
"식사를 하는 것과 굶는 것 모두 시도해봐야겠군."  
"어쩌실겁니까?"  
"업무가 있으니 일단 브릿지로 돌아가고, 1.17시간 후 시프트가 끝나니 카페테리아에서 만나지."  
"그게 비교 분석하기 더 좋겠네요. 어이, 짐. 뭘 보는 거야?"  
  
평소였으면 길고 단단한 팔을 뻗어 함장의 상완을 툭 쳤겠지만 지금은 그저 짧고 복슬한 팔이 위로 들렸다가 내려갈 뿐이다. 커크는 어색하게 웃었다.  
  
"어, 이따 스팍 데리고 같이 내려갈게. 네 방에도 들를까?"  
"애 취급 하지 말아라."  
"거절합니다."  
  
대답은 두 군데서 동시에 나온다. 함장은 입을 꾹 다물고 눈썹을 들어올렸다.  
  
  
  
1825가 되는 것과 동시에 옆 쿼터 문이 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 짐은 마치 우연인 양 나와 고양이 인형을 마주한다. 함장은 반갑게 미소했다. 아, 진짜 귀엽게 생겼다. 한 번만 안아 봤으면. 물론 마음의 소리는 입 밖에 낼 수 없다. 커크는 미리 외워 둔 대사를 꺼낸다.  
  
"헤이, 스팍. 저녁 먹으러 가?"  
"네, 함장님."  
  
보통의 패턴은 자신이 앞서 나가면 부함장이 반 보 뒤에 따라 붙는 식이다. 하지만 이번엔 그러지 않았다. 사람과 인형은 다리길이가 다르다. 평소 두 사람의 빠른 걸음을 흉내낼 수 있을리 없다. 짐은 스팍이 복도 위를 조용히 걷는 걸 보며 천천히 움직인다.  
  
"일부러 속도를 맞춰 주실 필요는 없습니다. 먼저 가셔도 됩니다."  
"시프트도 다 끝난 마당에 뭐가 급하다고? 그나저나 배는 고파?"  
"잘 모르겠습니다."  
  
답지않은 소리에 질문한다.  
  
"그게 무슨 소리야?"  
"늘 같은 시간에 식사를 한 탓에 시장기를 느끼는 듯 하지만 명백히 인지할 수 있는 공복감은 아닙니다. 새 몸에 정신이 적응하지 못해 혼란을 겪는 것 같습니다."  
"곧 나아지면 좋겠네."  
  
부함장은 터보리프트 앞에 선다.   
  
"하루 동안 함선 내부 시스템을 음성으로 컨트롤 할 수 있도록 조정해 두었습니다."  
  
폭신폭신해 보이는 양 팔이 등 뒤로 맞닿고, 작은 고양이 인형이 차분한 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"컴퓨터. 리프트 호출."  
  
다른 데크에 가 있던 터보리프트가 내려온다. 문이 열렸다. 고양이 인형은 정중하게 옆으로 비켜서 한 팔을 내밀었다. 이상한 나라의 엘리스가 된 기분으로 탑승한다. 스팍이 따라 들어오고 문이 닫혔다.  
  
"컴퓨터. 카페테리아."  
\- 카페테리아. 확인 되었습니다.  
  
함장은 일등항해사를 내려다본다.  
  
"어떻게 한거야? 고작 1시간 만에?"  
"기존에 있던 시스템 입니다. 필요성을 느끼지 못해 사용하지 않았지만요. 센서 인식 범위를 저와 닥터의 크기로 넓히고 음성 컨트롤 시스템을 조정했을 뿐입니다."  
  
평소라면 넓은 가슴을 펴고 서서 감정없는 눈으로 말하는 부관을 보며 내심 설레어 했을텐데 대화의 상대가 인형이다보니 기분이 묘하다. 짐은 입술을 물고 고개를 끄덕인다.  
  
"그래. 훌륭한데."  
  
열린 문 너머로 함께 나가며 커크가 질문한다.  
  
"근데 그건 해결 되었어? 그, 뭐야... 그..."  
  
말하려는데 푸른 과학부 셔츠만 입고 있는 부함장의 뒷모습이 보인다. 짐은 다음 말을 잇지 못한다. 사실은 너 속옷이라던가 잠옷이라던가 괜찮은거냐고 물을 생각이었는데 부적절한 소리가 될 판이었다. 스팍은 상의만 입고 있었으니까. 하의가 없다. 한 번도 이상하게 느끼지 못했다. 크루 모두. 의식한 순간 저 고지식하고 냉정한 남자가 속옷도 입지 않은 채 함선을 돌아다니고 있다는 생각에 두통이 일었다. 오, 짐 커크 제발 그만 둬. 상대는 그냥 인형이라고! 물론 그 생각은 별로 도움이 되지 않았다.  
  
길고 얄팍한 꼬리가 바닥에 끌린다. 부관은 꼿꼿이 허리를 펴고 걸으며 흘끔 그를 올려다본다. 둥글고 무해해 보이는 고양이 인형. 스팍이 어떤 표정인지 모르겠다. 커크는 오른손을 올려 이마를 짚었다. 고저 없는 음성이 질문한다.  
  
"하고자 하는 말씀이 뭐였습니까."  
"그... 잠옷 말야. 이따 잘때. 너 추위 타잖아."  
"그렇군요. 고려하지 못했습니다."  
  
오른편으로 기울여지는 고개. 망할, 너무 귀여운데. 짐은 짧은 다리로 카페테리아 안으로 들어가는 스팍을 바라본다. 이미 함내에 소문은 다 퍼진 모양인지 크루들은 걸어다니는 고양이 인형을 보고도 기절하지 않았다. 그저 사랑스러워 죽겠다는 얼굴로 몰래 훔쳐볼 뿐이다. 안 쪽 좌석엔 본즈가 캐롤과 함께 있었다. 선의는 의자에 앉지 못하고 테이블 위에 있었는데 축 쳐진 귀가 어딘지 체념한 인상을 줬다.  
  
"헤이, 본즈. 캐롤."  
"함장님 어서오세요."  
  
자리에서 일어나며 캐롤이 스팍을 내려다본다.  
  
"지금 닥터 식사 가지러 가는데 부함장님은 뭐가 좋으세요?"  
  
짐이 끼어든다. 그가 거절할까 염려 된 탓이다.  
  
"내 거 가지러 가는 김에 함께 갖다줄게. 감자 샐러드 어때?"  
  
그리곤 부관의 앞에 무릎을 굽히고 앉아 손바닥을 넓게 펼친다. 스팍이 그 위로 올라간다. 함장은 조심스레 뻣뻣하게 선 고양이 인형을 식탁 위로 올려준다.  
  
"오트밀이 좋겠습니다."  
"금방 올게. 음료는? 녹차?"  
"그걸로 부탁 드립니다."  
  
식당 내 크루 전원의 시선이 본즈와 스팍을 향한다. 한쪽 벽에 기대어 앉은 선의는 사람들을 둘러보고 한 숨 쉰다. 커다란 귀가 펄럭이고 대원들의 표정이 묘하게 일그러졌다.  
  
"리프트에서 캐롤을 만나 다행이었습니다. 제자리 뛰기 하고 있었거든요."  
"터보리프트와 모든 단말에 음성 인식 시스템을 확장 적용 해 두었으니 이용하게."  
"벌써요? 고맙습니다. 덕분에 살았네요."   
  
스팍은 조용히 본즈의 옆 자리에 앉는다. 의자가 없어 식탁 위에 앉아야 했고 벌칸은 그것에 불편함을 느꼈다.  
  
"쿼터의 장비들도 음성으로 작동할 수 있게 조정해 두었으니 참고하고."  
  
인근에 앉은 크루들은 흘끔흘끔 두 사람을 바라보며 수저를 입 안으로 넣었다. 태반이 턱 아래로 흐르지만 신경쓰지 않는다. 고양이 인형과 강아지 인형이 대화중인데 테이블이 더러워지는 건 알바 아니었다.  
  
"그나저나 어떻습니까. 뭔가 배고픈 기분이긴 한데 내장을 찍어볼 수가 없으니 알 수도 없고 죽겠습니다."  
"비슷한 상황이야. 일상 생활에도 지장이 있겠어. 함장님 말씀대로 내일은 휴가를 쓰는게 바람직할지도 모르겠네."  
"나 참, 살다살다 인형도 다 돼 보고 별 일 다 겪네요."  
  
짐과 캐롤이 돌아온다. 함장은 어디서 구했는지 작은 티스푼을 접시 위에 올린다. 본즈의 앞엔 도넛과 커피가 놓였다. 커크가 자리에 앉으며 질문한다.  
  
"먹을 수 있겠어?"  
"실험해 봐야죠."  
  
자기 몫의 햄버거를 크게 한 입 물며 두 사람을 내려다본다. 스팍은 티스푼을 들고 그릇에 몸을 기울였다. 그 와중 본즈는 도넛을 들며 투덜거린다.  
  
"손에 기름 다 묻었어. 망할 이따 씻으러 가야겠군."  
"티슈 드릴까요?"  
"아냐, 대위. 괜찮아. 어차피 방에 돌아가면 씻을거니까."  
  
짐은 햄버거를 두 번째로 크게 물고 그대로 멈추었다.  
  
"..."  
"댐잇!"  
  
회색 인형의 입(이 있을거라 추정되는 부위)에서 삼켜지지 못한 오트밀이 죽 아래로 떨어진다.   
  
"안 되는 거였군요."  
  
당황한 짐이 안 쪽으로 달려가 냅킨을 집어 온다. 그 와중 본즈는 기름이 덕지 덕지 묻은 손으로 입에 들어가지 않는 도넛에 멘붕중이다.  
  
"망할. 못 먹어. 말은 하는데 음식은 왜?!"  
"사실 이것을 삼켜도 적절한 소화 과정을 거칠 수 있을지 의문이긴 했네."  
"우리 상태가 더 의문이라는 생각은 안 듭니까?"  
"닥터. 진정해."  
"진정?! 지금 진정하게 생겼습니까!? 24시간 내내 아무것도 못 먹고 탈진하면 어쩌려고요? 포도당 주사라도 놔야하나!?"  
  
인형 팔에...? 짐은 입 밖으로 생각을 꺼내지 않는다. 그저 스팍의 입과 상의에 주르륵 흐르고 있는 오트밀을 초조한 얼굴로 보며 얇은 냅킨을 부관에게 들이민다.  
  
"감사합니다, 캡틴."  
"어... 일단 씻으러 가야겠다. 본즈. 너도 이리 와."  
  
두 사람이 동시에 대답한다.  
  
"됐거든! 내가 알아서 할 수 있어!"  
"제가 알아서 할 수 있습니다, 캡틴."

 


	2. Chapter 2

짐은 욕실 문에 기대 앉아 안절부절 못하는 중이다. 방음 수치를 낮추어 둔 쿼터엔 샤워실의 물소리가 고스란히 넘어온다. 짐은 부함장이 인형을 세탁하는 법을 모를거라 예상했다. 하지만 어떻게 물어본단 말인가. 스팍 너 인형 빠는 법 알아? 인권... 아니 벌칸권... 아니 묘권 모독이다. 짐은 머리를 싸쥔다. 그 사이 건너편의 물소리가 끊어지고 함장은 초조하게 오른쪽 발 끝으로 바닥을 두드렸다.  
  
\- 컴퓨터. 수납장 오픈.  
  
욕실의 수납장이 열리는 소리. 그리고 탁, 탁, 하는 이해 못할 소음이 이어졌다. 커크는 눈썹을 좁힌 채 등 뒤의 소리에 집중한다. 스팍에게 문제가 생기면 뛰어들어가 도와줄 생각이었다.  
  
5분이 지났다. 지금쯤이면 반대편 문이 열리고 중령이 자신의 쿼터로 돌아가는 소리가 들리고도 남을 시간인데 어떤 음성도, 소음도 나지 않는다. 그저 고요하다. 짐은 슬슬 불길한 예감에 사로잡힌다. 그의 늠름하고 잘생긴 벌칸이 욕조 바닥에 미끄러져 쓰러졌다거나, 정신을 잃었다거나, 저주의 여파로 문제를 겪는다거나, 괴로운 일을 겪는다거나, 신체에 문제가 생겼다거나 하는 부정적인 상상만 머릿속을 가득 찔러댔다.  
  
3분이 더 지난다. 여전히 반대편 문 열리는 소리는 들리지 않았고, 짐은 정신 산만하게 오른쪽 엄지손가락을 무릎에 두드리는 중이다. 아니야. 시간이 너무 지났어. 들어가 봐야해. 무슨 일이 생겼을지도 몰라. 혹시 세면대에 물 받아놓고 들어갔다가 빠진거 아니야? 이 닦으려다 눈을 찔렸다거나? 제임스는 스스로가 말도 안 되는 상상을 하고 있다고 인지하지 못한채 벌떡 일어난다. 성큼성큼 서랍장을 열고 바스로브를 잡아챘다. 그리곤 재빨리 욕실앞으로 돌아갔다. 함장은 불안함에 손 끝까지 창백해져 떨리는 목소리를 힘껏 냈다.  
  
"저기, 스팍? 혹시 안에 있어? 나도 욕실을 쓰려고 하는데..."  
"죄송합니다, 함장님. 들어오셔도 됩니다."  
  
걱정과는 달리 차분한 음성. 짐은 벌컥 오픈 버튼을 눌렀고 커다란 세면용 타월을 뒤집어 쓴 고양이 인형이 다음 말을 잇는걸 듣는다.  
  
"다만, 물이 많이 흘러 바로 공간을 비워드릴 수 없는 점 양해 부탁 드립니다."  
"맙소사..."  
  
완전히 젖어 물을 뚝뚝 떨어트리고 있는 고양이 인형(36세, 일등항해사).  
제임스는 들고 있던 바스로브를 내동댕이 치고 덥썩 스팍을 들어올렸다. 그가 불쾌해 할 거라거나 싫어할 거라는 걱정은 완전히 우주공간으로 날아가 버리고 그저 추워할까봐, 그것때문에 감기라도 걸릴까봐 초조해진다.  
  
"완전히 젖었어. 잠깐만. 타월... 타월!"  
"함장님."  
  
물에 젖은 생쥐... 아니, 고양이 꼴이지만 목소리는 여전히 차분하다. 평소라면 그것이 제임스의 엉뚱한 행동을 멈추는 데 효과가 있었겠지만 지금은 아니다. 함장의 머릿속은 당장 저 사랑스러운 인형을 보송보송하게 말려야 한다는 생각 밖에 들어있지 않았다.  
  
"감기 걸려 스팍. 이대로 두면 안 된다고! 잠깐만..."  
  
수납장에서 두꺼운 타월 5장을 꺼낸 짐은 욕조에 걸터앉아 허벅지 위에 수건 두 장을 깔고 그 위에 스팍을 눕혔다. 그리곤 머리 아래에 흰 타월을 꼼꼼히 두른다.  
  
"표면만 문질러서는 물기가 안 빠지잖아. 눌러야지."  
  
진한 회색이 된 고양이 인형은 무표정으로 짐을 바라보다 길게 숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
"제 손의 경도가 낮은 탓인지 타월과 함께 압박하려는 시도가 모두 무위로 돌아갔습니다."  
"내가 할게. 혹시 아프면..."  
  
함장의 시선이 왼편의 검은 무언가로 향한다. 욕실에 있을 수 없는 긴 채집도구. 아니, 정확하게는 채집도구의 손잡이가 수납장 옆에 기대 세워져 있다.  
  
"저게 왜 여기있어?!"  
"타월이 있는 선반에 손이 닿지 않았기 때문입니다."  
  
그제서야 아까 욕조 안에서 들렸던 정체불명의 소리를 이해한다. 스팍은 작은 키로 손에 닿지 않는 타월을 꺼내기 위해 이 채집도구를 가지고 들어와... 거기까지 생각하자 상대를 향한 사랑스러움과 함께 미안함이 밀물처럼 밀려왔다. 짐은 입술을 말아문다.  
  
"음... 그래. 나중엔 나한테 부탁해, 스팍. 기꺼이 도와줄테니까. 일단 몸부터 말리자. 혹시 아프면 이야기하고."  
"알겠습니다."  
  
짐은 조심스럽게 스팍의 몸을 덮고 있는 타올을 눌렀다.  
  
"아파?"  
"아니요."  
  
조금 더 꾸욱 누른다. 두터운 수건에 미지근한 물이 스며든다.  
  
"아파?"  
"괜찮습니다."  
"통각을 전혀 못 느끼는거야?"  
"전혀는 아닙니다. 다만 수건에 감싸인 느낌이 훨씬 강하지, 압박감은 약하군요."  
"그럼 조금 더 누를게."  
  
안 쪽의 수건이 푹 젖었다. 짐은 그것을 빼 욕조 안에 넣고 새 수건을 몸에 두른다. 다시 꾹 누른다. 흰 타올에 물기가 스며들고 짐은 스팍의 몸통과 긴 팔. 아래로 이어진 다리와 꼬리까지 조심조심 눌렀다. 상상했던 것 보다 인형이 된 스팍은 말랑말랑했고 기분 좋았다.  
  
수건을 빼자 처음 상태보다 훨씬 나아졌다. 물기 대부분이 빠져 본래의 회색에 가까워졌다. 이제 저 동그란 머리만 남았다. 푹 젖은 얼굴을 보며 짐이 어깨를 움츠렸다.  
  
"머리도 감쌀건데, 숨이 안 쉬어지거나 아프면 손을 들어. 바로 풀게."  
  
짐은 다리 위에 올린 부함장의 머리를 새 타올로 조심조심 감싼다. 그 와중에 걱정 되었는지 쉴새 없이 말을 건다.  
  
"숨은 쉬어져?"  
"괜찮습니다. 사실 제가 숨을 쉬고 있는 건지도 잘 모르겠군요."  
  
수건 너머에서 들리는 목소리. 부함장의 차분한 음성. 짐은 어딘지 슬퍼지는 자신을 발견한다. 스팍을 대상으로 한 혼자만의 판타지에 그의 머리를 감겨주거나 젖은 몸을 닦아주는 항목이 있던 것은 사실이지만, 제 탓에 저주에 걸려 인형이 된 남자를 말려주는 건 범위 내에 없었다. 메트론들이 약속을 지키길 바라는 수 밖에. 본즈는 의학적인 어떤 소견도 내놓지 못했고, 스팍 역시 마찬가지였다. 짐은 씁쓸하게 웃는다. 대령의 음성은 좀 더 다정해진다.  
  
"갑갑하진 않아?"  
"괜찮습니다."  
  
골격이 큰 손이 흰 타올 위를 부드럽게 쓰다듬는다.  
  
"그래 이제 조금 누를게. 아프면 손 들어."  
  
커크가 타올 윗 부분에 조심조심 압박을 가했다. 수건이 스며나온 물로 푹 젖는다.  
  
"괜찮아?"  
"네."  
  
짐은 젖은 타올을 빼고 새 수건을 감는다. 두 번째 물기를 빼내고 풀었을 때 눈 앞엔 거의 본래의 색을 되찾은 회색 고양이 인형이 놓여 있었다.  
  
  
  
  
"내일 아침엔 샤워 안 하는 게 좋겠어."  
  
드라이어로 몸을 말려주며 짐이 이야기한다. 부함장은 대꾸하지 않았다.  
  
"24시간이니까 내일 1600시 정도면 해결 될거야."  
"메트론을 신뢰하십니까?"  
  
책상 위에 앉은 뒷모습은 보기에 좋았다. 길게 이어진 꼬리가 느릿느릿 바닥을 두드린다. 제임스는 시선을 떨어트렸다.  
  
"모르겠어. 그래도 거짓말했을 거라고 생각되진 않아."  
"함장님 말씀대로 되길 바래야겠군요. 그것 말고는 마땅한 해결책이 없으니 말입니다."  
"내일이야말로 하루 휴가 내는 게 어때."  
  
부드러운 표면을 문지르며 이야기한다. 손 끝은 드라이어의 따뜻한 바람으로 분홍색을 띄고 있다. 손가락 사이로 파고드는 포근한 질감. 자신이 바랬던 부함장과의 스킨십에선 백만광년쯤 떨어진 기분이지만 그를 도울 수 있어 순수하게 기쁘다.  
  
"업무를 볼 수 있음에도 자리를 비우는 건 무책임한 행동입니다. 평소 대비 87.24%의 효율을 보장할 수 있습니다."  
  
함장은 점점 보송보송해지는 인형의 팔을 문지르며 미소한다.  
  
"너가 네 상황 안에서 최선을 다할거라 생각해. 다만 하고 싶은 말은 좀 더 상황이 바로잡히고 나서 해도 늦지 않다는 거야. 고작 하루잖아."  
  
20cm 남짓 되는 말랑한 다리에 따뜻한 바람을 쐰다. 제임스가 말을 이었다.  
  
"베타 시프트에 들어오는 건 어때. 1800 이후라면 문제도 해결 되어 있을거고."  
  
따뜻한 바람을 맞으며 스팍이 짐을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 커크가 고개를 기울이며 입술을 당긴다.  
  
  
  
다음날 짐은 본즈에게 통신을 넣어 알파조에서 빠지고 베타조로 들어가라고 통보했다. 너도 스팍도 둘 다 인형인 상태로 근무하는 건 무리잖아. 터보리프트 타는 것 정도는 어떻게 해결 되었을지 몰라도 다른 디테일한 업무는 힘들테니까. 24시간이 끝나는 시점이 1600 언저리였기 때문에 커크는 변화가 감지되면 자신에게도 알려달라 부탁했다. 대단히 피곤해 보이는 목소리로 본즈가 알겠다고 응답한다.  
  
"근데 목소리 왜 그래? 무슨 일 있어?"  
\- 그냥 그럴 일이 있었어.  
"인형 되서 그런 건 아니고?"  
\- 댐잇... 인형 되서 그런거 맞아! XXX한 메트론 자식들 오늘은 소똥 밟길 기원한다!  
  
격한 반응에 제임스는 통신기를 내려다보며 눈을 깜빡였다. 옆에 있었다간 아무 이유 없이 두 대 쯤 맞았을 것 같았다.  
  
"어, 음. 그래 본즈... 무슨 일 생기면 알려주고."  
\- 알았어. 난 좀 잘래. 맥코이 아웃.  
  
하지만 1600시가 지나도, 그로부터 1시간이 지나도 연락은 없다. 함장은 불안한 마음에 메디베이에 두 차례 통신을 넣었지만 채플은 본즈는 쿼터에 있고, 아무 변화도 없다고 보고했다. 결국 알파 시프트를 40분 남겨놓고 참지 못한 짐이 함장석에서 일어났다. 그 허여멀건 녀석들 말하는 걸 봐선 거짓을 고할 것 같진 않아 보였는데 이 쯤 될 때까지 아무런 소식이 없으니 불안해 죽겠는 탓이다. 선의와 일등항해사가 평생 인형으로 살아야 한다면 어쩌란 말인가. 항행 로그를 뒤져 알아낸 변형 시간은 정확히 1638이었고, 그들이 약속한 하루에서 1시간이 지나 버렸다. 짐은 빠른 걸음으로 스팍의 쿼터로 간다. 터보리프트를 타고 긴 복도를 걸으며 만약 그들이 거짓말을 한 거라면 다시 해당 성계로 돌아가서 협박이라도 하겠다고 결심한다. 짐은 성큼성큼 부함장의 쿼터까지 가 복잡한 기분으로 강제 오픈 코드를 넣었다. 작아진 상태로 여기까지 나오게 하고 싶지 않았기 때문이다. 커크는 일등항해사의 쿼터 안으로 들어가 주변을 둘러본다.  
  
"스팍?"  
  
내부로 향한다. 저 편의 긴 창엔 푸른 별빛이 빠르게 흐르며 넓은 침대를 비추고 있다. 그리고 침대 옆에 놓인 검은 의자에 그가 있었다.  
  
의자 위에 앉은 작은 고양이 인형. 함장은 그 편으로 다가가며 어딘지 모를 불길한 기분에 사로잡힌다. 부함장은 마치 잘못 놓인 것처럼 고개와 어깨가 오른쪽으로 비뚤어져 있었다.  
  
"...스팍?"  
  
심장이 크게 뛰고 호흡이 불규칙해진다. 짐은 무릎을 굽히고 앉아 굳은 손을 뻗었다. 인형이 된 후로 표정을 아예 읽을 수 없게 된 것이 이렇게 무서웠던 적은 없었다. 그는 마치 무생물 같았다. 조심스레 팔을 잡는다. 약하게 흔든다. 자고 있는 걸 거야. 깨우면 날 바라볼 거야. 목소리를 들려 줄 거야.  
  
"스팍."  
  
조금 더 흔든다. 가벼운 인형은 힘없이 휘청이고 짐은 심장이 바닥까지 떨어지는 공포에 휩싸인다. 최악의 상황을 인형인 채로 평생 살아야 하는 스팍으로 가정했지, 절대로 인형인 채 죽어버린 그를 상상하진 않았다. 함장은 창백해진다. 안 돼. 안 돼. 손 끝이 차게 식는다. 짐은 떨리는 손으로 인형의 팔을 움켜 잡았다.  
  
"스팍, 제발-"  
"함장님."  
  
뒤에서 들린 차분한 목소리에 벌떡 자리에서 일어난다. 시선을 맞춘다. 푸른 셔츠 차림의 일등항해사가 그를 내려다보고 있는 것을 확인 한 순간 붙들고 거세게 끌어안았다. 굴곡이 있고 단단한 등을 세게 움켜쥔다. 숨을 급히 들이마신다. 맞았다. 그의 일등항해사가 맞았다. 그는 무사했다. 자신의 곁으로 돌아온 것이다.  
  
"젠장. 스팍...!"  
  
공중에 멈춘 창백한 손. 벌칸은 강한 압박감에 안도를 느낀다. 접촉에 예민한 기관이 허공에서 머뭇거리고, 이내 조심스레 함장의 허리를 감싸려는데 갑자기 상대의 몸이 떨어졌다. 대령은 이마를 감쌌다.  
  
"미안해. 정말 너무 놀라서. 저 인형 뭐야."  
  
뒷손으로 가리킨다. 함장을 잡으려던 손은 여전히 공중에 멈춘채라, 중령은 그것을 어색하게 갈무리해 등 뒤로 맞잡았다.  
  
"글쎄요. 메트론의 기념품이 아닐까 싶습니다만,"  
"언제, 언제 돌아온거야?"  
  
중령은 오른쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다.  
  
"저도 모릅니다. 정신을 차렸을 땐 함장님이 그 기념품을 잡고 계셨습니다."  
"망할. 그렇게 말하지 말아줄래?"  
  
멘탈이 갈렸는지 짐이 양 손을 흔들며 짜증냈다.  
  
"저 녀석은 어제까지만 해도 너였다고!"  
  
끝 부분이 쳐진, 하지만 눈빛 만큼은 날카로운 벌칸이 눈꺼풀을 깜빡인다. 그는 한 박자 늦게 대꾸했다.  
  
"그랬습니다."  
  
제임스를 똑바로 바라보며 스팍은 무감정한 음성을 이었다.  
  
"하지만 함장님께 좋은 영향을 끼치지 못하는 것 같으니 빠르게 폐기하는 것이 옳겠습니다."  
"아니야!"  
  
짐이 뒷걸음질쳐 작은 고양이 인형을 끌어안았다.  
  
"아니야, 어- 그러니까." 푸른 눈동자가 산만하게 흔들린다. "검사해봐야지. 본즈한테 데려갈게. 그렇게 해야해."  
  
순간 커뮤니케이터가 울렸다. 재빨리 허리춤의 기계를 잡아챈다.  
  
"함장이다."  
\- 짐? 나야.  
"본즈?"  
  
제임스가 기계를 바꿔들었다. 여전히 인형은 꾹 안은채다. 부함장의 시선이 그것을 향한다. 영 좋지 못한 눈초리였다.  
  
"너 어때? 스팍은 다시 돌아왔어."  
\- 그래... 나도 돌아왔다.  
"근데 목소리가 왜 그래?"  
  
본즈는 쿼터의 침대에 누워 천장을 본다. 이놈의 현기증. 망할. 겨우 좋아지고 있었는데 사람으로 돌아오고 다시 심해졌다. 통신기 너머 짐의 걱정스러운 음성이 이어졌다.  
  
\- 어디 아픈거 아니야? 검진 받아봐. 닥터 음벵가한테 이야기할게.  
"그 후유증이 아니야. 그냥 다른일이 좀 있었어. 신경 쓰지 마. 부함장은 좀 어때.  
\- 괜찮아 보여. 잠깐만.  
  
그리고 기계너머 작은 소리가 들린다.  
  
\- 스팍 괜찮아? 어디 불편한 곳은 없어?  
\- 없습니다.  
\- 본즈. 스팍은 괜찮대. 너 정말 괜찮은 거 맞아? 무슨 일 있었어?  
"저주 때문이 아니고 어제 그냥 작은 헤프닝이 있었을 뿐이야. 나 좀 잘게. 오늘 휴가 연장이다. 내일 보자고."  
\- 그래. 내일 아침에 통신 다시 할게. 일단 메디베이에 네 상황 전달해둘테니까 조금이라도 이상 느끼면 바로 가봐.  
"알았어. 맥코이 아웃.  
  
선의는 머리를 감싸며 시트를 어깨 위로 만다. 댐잇, 망할 메트론 자식들. 그는 짐에게 말할 수 없었다. 지난 밤 샤워를 하고 완전 젖어버린 그가 선택할 수 있는 방법이 몇 없었다는 것을. 아직도 열려있는 세탁기의 둥근 문을 노려보며 본즈는 앓는 소리를 낸다. 메트론인지 메가톤인지 집에 가다 개똥이나 밟아라!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek TOS Arena / 해당 에피에서 곤족과 메트론을 데려왔지만 본편과는 전혀 다른 설정과 능력이 추가되었습니다.


End file.
